The Downside of Being Good-looking
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Being coped-up with his guardians' antics, Tsunayoshi Sawada forces them to pay the renovation fees by being…models./Warn: TYL timeline, female!Mammon, ooc, excessive profanities for rating, absurd, weird, not beta'd./3 of 10 (or so)./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Prologue

**Title: "**The Downside of Being Good-looking**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Being coped-up with his guardians' antics, Tsunayoshi Sawada forces them to pay the renovation fees by being…models.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack

**Warn:** TYL timeline, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: Or just the fun way to to "unintentionally" torture the too-handsome-and-beautiful Vongola Tenth guardians. Meh. Too pissed with the Physics test****—and u****nfortunately inspired by the **_**anime**_** version of the TYL versions of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro looking all like in a model photo-shoot thingy. I hate my plot-bunny and L for making me think about it too****—well I hope I can finish this around ten chapters (or less)…**

* * *

"**I have enough of this!**"

The Tenth Vongola boss snapped; glowing narrowed-orange eyes glared at the seven people in front of him whilst said seven gulped audibly (sans two, who were looking anywhere except the narrowed eyes).

"I–it's n–not o–our f–fault T–Tenth—t–the p–pineapple f–freak s–started i–it…" Hayato Gokudera stuttered while said "pineapple freak" chuckled, giving him a smirk that promised a thousand pain of gruesome illusions.

"_Kufufufu_, mind to repeat that puppy-_kun_?" hands now tilting the trident in his hands closer to the storm guardian, while the silveret gritted his teeth; refraining himself to throw dynamites at the hetero-chromatic man.

"**Enough you two or else I'll be having pineapple and octopus for lunch today.**"

And the two guardians effectively shut their mouths.

It was a common knowledge when Tsunayoshi Sawada used the "Boss-tone"—as Takeshi Yamamoto once jokingly dubbed it—it was better to obey the man, or face the _consequences_.

(Even the most violent and aloof guardian, Kyouya Hibari had obeyed the man when he used the tone.)

"Now," his voice calmed-down a bit but eyes were still piercing as ever, "if you all can be civil for _once_—" he shot another glare to all of the men (and woman) in the room, "—I was just going to have the renovation fees cut from _all_ of your salaries until the next ten years."

"But," the tension got thicker, "since I guess it's _too_ easy for you guys—so I thought, "why don't have them earn money for the renovations? Earn money the non-mafia way?"—"

("I have a bad feeling about this, Rain-man…" Chrome Dokuro whispered to Takeshi next to her, who nodded a little.)

"—so I asked Haru if you could work in her fashion business for the time being—which she _excitedly_ said yes—so from now on—aside from doing your usual missions—you all will work at Haru's as models; and don't worry, I already told her about your _punishment_ and to treat you all like the _rest_ of the models." the brunet man smiled _innocently_ while the others blinked and absentmindedly nodded; not wanting to anger the man again.

"Well, I wish you all good luck guys~" he continued, "now get out before you break my office—_again_."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: A (**_**very**_**) short prologue****—but at least makes a good impression for the story—**_**somewhat**_**. Well, I still have a couple more stories to publish (and update…), wish me luck. :) Also reviews would be lovely, thank you. :)**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 12.05.2014]**

* * *

Edited a bit. [Jakarta, 17.05.2014] [Jakarta, 23.06.2014]


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: "**The Downside of Being Good-looking**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Being coped-up with his guardians' antics, Tsunayoshi Sawada forces them to pay the renovation fees by being…models.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack.

**Warn:** TYL timeline, ooc, (very) _slight_ Yamamoto!bashing for humor purposes, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, we, Indonesians, and our weird brain mechanisms. (As in, warning for a absurd chapter ahead. Lol.) And honestly, I never thought this (absurd-weird little side-project) thing would get many positive responses at all (although not as much as AiC), which made me very confused. Really. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :)**

* * *

"I hate you pineapple head," Hayato Gokudera growled whilst Mukuro Rokudo rolled his eyes.

"As do I, octopus-_kun_—as do I." the bluenet man eyed the other Mist, who were walking beside the Cloud, keeping away unwanted noisy herbivores from surrounding him; and unknowingly tightened his hold on his (plastic, portable, and non-lethal) trident.

Takeshi Yamamoto beside him casually laughed; as if already immune toward the flirting women around him, "well, at least it can't get any worse right?"

The rest of the Guardians couldn't help but thought, _yes, unfortunately it can._

* * *

**Rewind: four hours ago.**

* * *

It was like any other day in the Vongola Mansion—busy staffs roaming around the hall, guards guarding the humongous estate with _extreme_ precaution, and the inner _famiglia_ members making chaos in said estate—driving the usually kind and patient _Don_ to the pit of insanity by the infinite amount of paperwork.

—except the part about the "making chaos" one, since the source of said chaos were currently sitting (and the youngest were also sweating) nervously inside the young _Don_'s office (sans two, for they were standing at the corners of the room—avoiding each other as much as possible from future conflicts and triggering _more_ anger from the _Don_).

They hurriedly agreed when the _Don_ asked their presence a day after the Pie-fiasco—

(Which unfortunately involved Poison-Cooking-based pies, an angry Poison Scorpion, an upset female Mist Guardian, two pissed male Mist and Cloud Guardians, a fainted-then-enraged-and-joined-the-chaos Storm Guardian, an unconscious Lighting Guardian, two fight-encouraging Rain and Sun Guardians, and an _extremely_ small misunderstanding that drastically changed into the ultimate traditional Vongola-styled and ranked number one as the most epic Pie War in the history of pie wars—dubbed by the twelve year-old ex-Arcobaleno and nineteen year-old Ranking Prince.

—and was epically ended by the Hyper Dying Will mode of the _Don_ by using the famed Zero-Point Breakthrough technique.

—which was ranked number one as the awesomest pie war-pooper in the history of epic food wars and the quickest (also most efficient) way to end all ultimate food wars.)

—not even the usual bratty and whinny Lambo complained about the sudden summoning, fearing it would worsened the already-foul mood of the Sky user; and waited.

Call them paranoid but after years of following the man and his ideals, one should have been cautious enough to _not_ underestimate the harmless-looking man and done something idiotic to trigger the sadistic streak he had—or else, _bye wonderful world of happiness and blissful ignorance—it was nice knowing you._

Tsunayoshi Sawada cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly (but, they didn't drop their guards—you could never be _too_ careful with the meek-looking man), "sorry for that sudden out-burst guys—I'm just _tired_ from yesterday's batch of _paperwork_."

The Guardians tensed.

Uh oh—did he or did he _not_ just implied they were making more paperwork for him—thus making the sadistic nature came out _as well_? This would _not_ be good for them. **At**. **All**.

Taking this notion, the ever-so-reliable Storm raised his hand while internally shaking to his wits.

_Innocently_ titling his head, Tsunayoshi smiled to the mentally conflicted right-hand-man. "Yes, Hayato?"

"T–Tenth, d–did w–we j–just a–added m–more p–paperwork f–for y–you…?" said man smiled _innocently_ to them; eyes radiating (sadistic) sunshine and rainbows.

"What makes you think _that_, Hayato?" Yep, he stressed it. Jackpot.

Seeing Hayato's dilemma, Takeshi replied. "W–well, since you know, the whole thing will _kind of_ makes more of those _you-know-what_, right? So we thought it would multiply or something…" although stuttered first, he was still a bit oblivious (or maybe just playing oblivious to calm the man a bit…?) about the current orange aura surrounding his boss and shadow that started to show below his bangs around the eyes' area.

The others mentally gaped at him.

(_Nice way of stating the _obvious_, Takeshi!_)

Feeling another incoming out-burst from the young Don, Mukuro began to produce mist around him; already prepared to escape the worst—

"Oh no you don't pineapple head!"

—but was quickly interfered by the Storm's dynamites.

All in all, chaos and more paperwork were inevitable.

* * *

"**I have enough of this!**"

Oh dear, they didn't just worsen the situation, did they?

"Now," piercing orange eyes eying the men (and women) inside, "if you all can be civil for _once_—" now said eyes glaring at them, "—I was just going to have the renovation fees cut from _all_ of your salaries until the next ten years." some mentally weeped while others didn't really care about it.

"But," cue loud gulping and heavy sweating from the guardians, "since I guess it's _too_ easy for you guys—so I thought, "why don't have them earn money for the renovations? Earn money the non-mafia way?" So I asked Haru if you could work in her fashion business for the time being—which she _excitedly_ said yes—so from now on—aside from doing your usual missions—you _all_ will work at Haru's as models; and don't worry, I already told her about your "punishment" and to treat you all like the _rest_ of the models."

THUD

Lambo fainted—

THUD

—and so was Hayato.

The rest stared at the unconscious duo while Tsunayoshi smiled "innocently" at them—as if he never saw the two fainted in the first place.

"Well, good luck everyone~"

They automatically nodded, whilst internally cringed.

_Yes, unfortunately we did._

* * *

**Forward: present time.**

* * *

Which brought us back to _this_ particular situation.

The Storm Guardian was barking at the women surrounding him (with Lambo behind him to be shielded away by the older man's body from the persistent ones), while the male Mist was fighting the urge to stab said women from getting into his personal space.

As the Rain casually answered the questioning ones, the Sun blushed when one asked if she could be his girlfriend (which he had politely declined; saying he already had a girlfriend—and she would _kill_ him if he cheated on her); whilst the Cloud glared and possessively held the blushing female Mist on the stomach when some (suicidally courageous) men shamelessly flirted at her; while the women pouted playfully, hoping one of them could get his attention. (_As if,_ Kyouya Hibari mentally snorted.)

The seven men (and woman) were prowling their way inside the Vongola Seamstress expert's ever-so-developing main fashion industry office building (which said industry was creatively named as "Haru's Spring"—Hayato had almost yelled at her for the idiotic name, as the literal meaning of the name was "Spring's Spring", while said woman yelled back at him for insulting her taste at naming—which led to another argument that lasted for a month. Again.) when seas of men and women suddenly surrounding them the very moment they stepped into to building.

Kyouya and Mukuro had almost bit and cast illusions at the crowding women and men when one Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa came and immediately ushered them toward the former's office.

Fortunately, bloodshed was avoidable that time.

* * *

"_Hahi_, welcome to Haru's "Haru's Spring" everyone!" Haru chirped (whilst ignoring Hayato's "what kind of stupid greeting was that?" comment), while Kyoko greeted them normally (as in not by exclaiming things or any of that sort, thankfully) and hugged the female Mist in the process.

"Chrome-_chan_! It's been a while since we last see you—and Kyouya-_san_ as well!" Chrome Dokuro sheepishly nodded while said man gave her a curt nod, acknowledging the greeting.

The last time they saw each other was around a week ago—before the two (Chrome and Kyouya) had gone to a mission together.

(And fortunately, the two busy women were, well, busy with their upcoming fashion show for the next few months to be in the mansion—resulting them to escape unscathed from the epic-yet-deadly pie war yesterday.)

"Well, let's cut to the chase—since Tsuna-_san_ already told Haru to just get to the point—okay everyone? And please take a seat at anywhere you like while Haru gets the paperwork, _desu_!"

The Guardians suddenly tensed, bracing themselves for the worst while Kyoko smiled emphatically at them; already knew what the "punishment" looked like, being the one who _accidentally_ gave the _Don_ the idea of said "punishment".

After seconds that seemed like hours, Haru came back with a few stacks of folders in her hands; her face was showing a disturbingly too sweet and happy smile as she ignored the visible awkwardness from the seven Vongola guardians and placed the folders on her desk.

"Well, the job is simple—but first, please sign these waivers and contracts, _desu_!" handing out said thin papers and pens to the Guardians whilst Hayato raised his eyebrows (along with Kyouya and Mukuro).

"Wait, waivers? Contracts? What for?" but Haru just waved him off.

"For extra precautions—and it was Tsuna-_san_ who ordered it." blinking at the name, the rest immediately signed the waivers then gave it back to the brunette woman, who turned serious before explaining them the details.

"Alright, like I said; your jobs are simple—just be a model for nine to ten years—or less, depending on whether you became an international super model during that time or not—and currently have to participate in the International Summer Collection fashion show in Rome next month." she paused, "are we clear?" as everyone nodded.

"Well, are there any questions?" whilst Ryohei Sasagawa raised his hand, "yes Ryohei-_san_?"

"What do you extremely mean about being international super models can lessen our _time_ as models?"

"Oh that, since international super models usually get more payment and more high-paying jobs, you can get back as only _the men_ as soon as possible; rather than being only the normal standard-paying ones—which can take about nine to ten years." the Guardians eyes flickered at the information.

_That's it!_

"Well, I think since you don't have anymore questions," Haru's face went back to the usual smiles again (albeit creepier than usual), "Haru wishes you all good luck, _desu_—and here's your first assignments! Haru thinks it's easy and simple enough for you all, so don't ruin it, _desu_! Well, _buona fortuna desu_!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I think they would somehow matured (to some extent) but still have their un-mature-ish personalities intact. Though, this is for my humor-purposes headcanon; not the more-serious ones. Anyway, "**_**the men**_**" can be referred as "**_**mafioso**_**" or "**_**mafiosi**_**" since they're in a civilian area—although inside Haru's private office. Anyway, reviews are welcomed, thank you. :)**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 17.05.2014]**

* * *

**Neko and Niky:** Well, actually not so mouth gaping—when I get my laptop, I'm going to change the cover-fic with the official _anime_-model-somewhat-like TYL picture. Anyway, thanks for the review. :)

**Rica S. K:** Thank you for the review…and here's the update…?

**Authorjelek:** _Kan di sekolah sudah balas (halah), jadi cuma mau bilang makasih atas _review_-nya ya._ :D

**detrametal:** I think Chrome, since she's a girl (ah, discriminating the guys—wow, I'm biased, aren't I…), but probably won't or maybe a little…? Well, the start of the "punishment" will be in the next chapter—and trust me it won't be pretty. Anyway, thanks for the review. :)

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 23.06.2014]


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: "**The Downside of Being Good-looking**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Being coped-up with his guardians' antics, Tsunayoshi Sawada forces them to pay the renovation fees by being…models.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack.

**Warn:** TYL timeline, female!Mammon, ooc, excessive profanities for rating, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse me while I hide from fashion-lovers and/or people who know better about modeling and stuffs. *weeps* Also thanks for the (many!) reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, their (now-currently-in-this-place-or-second-kinda) _boss_ did _not_ mention why they needed the luck—

(_It was probably her thing,_ Hayato Gokudera, Mukuro Rokudo, and Kyouya Hibari once thought; belittling it.)

—until they met **him**.

"_Ora_~ if it isn't the handsome and beautiful-looking Vongolas~"

The six (because Chrome Dokuro just bowed in return) immediately wanted to puke and ran away from the horrifying place that time.

(But alas, they had to beat up the guards to escape—and no one wanted to see an angry Tsunayoshi Sawada via Haru Miura so soon after seeing a sadistic Tsunayoshi earlier.)

_But why—of all people—it's _him_?!_

As Haru had stated earlier, the assignment was simple enough—do some photo-shooting sessions for the Summer fashion-line of the brunette woman's clothes as their debut in the modeling world then practice some poses and all that—except for the fact that _Lussuria_ (of all people!) was the one in charge of the make-up _and_ photo-shoot department.

It was a nightmare.

(They could hear one certain brunet cackling evilly back in a certain mansion for having to know how horrified their expressions were.)

But someone had to do it—

"_Oi_ Lussuria, what are you extremely doing in here?!"

—and by someone had to do _it_, as in Ryohei Sasagawa asking _why_ on Earth the Varia's Sun were there when he was practically _busy_ with doing the house chores at the said assassination group's mansion.

The flamboyant man noticed him and waved.

"Long time no see Ryohei-_kun_~"

They twitched; only Haru, Kyoko Sasagawa and Chrome who didn't bother the greeting—already used to his overly-weirdness-in-saying-hello-to-someone.

(The first two, because they were fashion and shopping-buddies.

The latter, because she (and occasionally one of the Vongola's frequently-hired lawyers, Hana Kurokawa) was the one who usually got dragged into the three fashion-lovers shopping-spree—much to her pleasure, but eventually didn't mind at all.)

"Lussuria-_san_, they're here for _that_ job—I think Tsuna-_san_ had already informed you about it!" Haru chirped, handing out a blue folder to the older man, "please don't hesitate to tell Haru if they do something bad—Tsuna-_san_ had already gave Haru his permissions to _punish_ them in _any_ way."

(That would have sounded pretty normal for the mafiosi in the room—already used with the implied threats—but from how the brunette woman said it with a _holy-shit-mackerel-that's-one-ten-ton-sugar-coated-and-filled-with-rainbows-and-unicorns_ smile, it was kind of…creepy.)

Then tilled her head. "Well, except Chrome-_chan_—it's not like she's _really_ involved in the let's-destroy-Haru's-hard-work-on-making-handmade-clothes-for-everyone-in-the-Vongola Pie-fiasco, right?" giving them another creepily-tooth-aching smile again while they flinched (and glared at her).

_Actually, _she_'s the one who started it;_ was what they wanted to say, but it was better not to say it—Haru would probably give them _more_ punishment for _accusing_ the only female guardian. So instead—

"What kind of one-sided punishment was that, idiot-woman!?"

"_Hahi_! Haru is not an idiot, _Aho_yato-_kun_!"

"What did you just call me, idiot-woman!?"

"_Mou_! Haru is not an idiot, _Aho_yato-_kun_!"

"Like I care, idiot-woman!"

—another stormy argument was started by the Storm Guardian. Again.

The rest had inwardly ignored the bickering duo the moment they started throwing childish insults at each other while Kyoko sighed and turned her head toward the flamboyant man.

"I think you can start on doing the make-up, Lussuria-_san_; and here are the lists of the clothes they're going to use for the photo-shoot." the orangette smiled whilst giving him another blue folder as he scanned through the pictures in it and nodded.

"You can count on me, Kyoko-_chan_—I'll make them be the best amateur models for the photo-shoot in no time!" as she nodded and bowed, "I'll see you all later—come on Haru-_chan_, we still have a lot to do before the Summer Collection fashion show." also dragging Haru in her tow, as the former was still having a _heated_ argument with the silver-haired man and pouted before giving the Guardians a (creepy) grin.

"Okay-okay, see you all later guys! And don't forget to _behave_ or else Haru'll tell Tsuna-_san_ about it~" as she taunted, the seven people flinched and mentally nodded (well, except for Mukuro and Kyouya—they were too proud to even do that) at her.

"Good luck everyone!"

"_Ciao desu_~"

As the women were out of view, Lussuria cleared his throat; gaining the Guardians' attention while clapping both of his hand.

"Alright, let's go to the make-up department!"

They (except Chrome) internally cringed again.

_Please let it _not_ contain the heavy make-up thing!_

* * *

Fortunately, it didn't.

Well, for the only female Guardian at least. (For she had come used to the whole putting-make-ups thing for years since she's now…a woman.)

As for the men—the experience was kind of…unnerving. And traumatizing—also downright absurd and weird.

(Too bad they had to do it for the _rest_ of their (ten) years as models.)

And it all started because of Mukuro's _very_ little comment about the combination of either slight powder or light powder for the natural make-up for Kyouya.

_Screw you Mukuro!_

The Guardians' mentally noted to maim the man when they got back at the Vongola Mansion—_and_ creating _more_ paperwork for their _lovely_ boss while they're at it.

_The more paperwork we created—the _better_._

They thought, sickeningly-sweet smirks adoring on their faces—_like Hell they'd suffer from this torture alone for the next ten years!_—though, completely forgetting the fact that _they_ were the ones who started the whole "punishment" ordeal in the first place.

* * *

But of course, that was another tale for another time.

* * *

"I think a slight powder for him would be good enough—just saying." Mukuro commented from the edge of the table; fingers playing with the (plastic) trident in his hands because of pure boredom for waiting his turn.

Lussuria hummed in approval, yet sounded a bit hesitant as well, as he looked from head to toe of the (internally-fuming-maiming-and-inching-to-bit-everyone-in-the-room-to-death) Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

"Though, I think Hibari-_kun_ should have more layers on the foundation, Mukuro-_kun_." whilst the other gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"Do you even notice his face is already _pale_ from the start—and you want to make him _look_ like a ghost, and more importantly _scar_ the photographer for having to see him so he may think that the place he worked in is haunted?" the rest in the room raised their eyebrows at him, giving him thoughtful looks.

"…what?"

"Whoa, never knew you care and can think that far, Mukuro…" said men twitched (and somehow felt a bit offended…?).

"Why, thank you for that _kind_ statement, _Takeshi_."

"…eh? You're welcome Mukuro!" _I guess…?_

Mukuro "_kufufu_"ed before stopping to make a flat expression on his face. "Moreover," turning his head to look at the Varia's Sun, "I still think _less_ is better."

Lussuria crossed his arms, "but the theme _is_ about vampires—and Hibari-_kun_'s pale complexion _is_ already perfect to do it—but I think we still need to make his skin _paler_ for it."

"Are you out of your mind? And besides, what kind of theme is "vampires" anyways? I thought we're doing that Summer-themed-thing—and as far as I know, _vampire_ isn't a Summer-thing—it's the Fall-thing; Halloween and etcetera."

"Hey, don't ask me—I'm just doing my job—Haru-_chan_'s the one who makes the orders, not me."

"_Sure_."

"I'm just telling the _truth_, Mukuro-_kun_. I have no idea."

"Sure, let's just go with that—though if it's not, I'm blaming you."

"…"

A snort. "But I have to say, although I'm hoping to laugh my ass-off when people see the failed-_vampire_ he'll be—" cue a glare from said "failed-vampire", "—I don't want to anger Tsunayoshi-_kun_ again because of the Skylark's exploding temper later—don't say I didn't warn you."

"I…believe Tsu-_kun_ doesn't mind a _few_ more paperwork—it's for the sake of your debut as models after all!"

"…you know he's going to kill you right?"

"And so I noticed."

"…why are you here again?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mammon (or sometimes called by Viper whenever it was only with the illusionist's closest people) twitched, annoyed by the two men's argument on the Cloud Guardian's make-up foundation (of all the things! It's already five minutes and they hadn't finished with the first one, for Varia's sake!) that led to the _very_ absurd conversation (what's up with these people! She's not paid well to suffer this shit, dammit!); and snapped.

"If you two are done—how about _no_ foundation at all? No complaining, yes? Now shut up and let me do my God-dammed-job! That brat isn't going to pay me if I don't do this fucking job _properly_—and I'm going to make everyone suffer if I don't get any money at all because of you lot!"

They clammed up as Mammon began to put some make-up on the (still internally-fuming) Cloud Guardian with professional ease (one of the perks of being a Mist attribute) in two minutes (because no one wanted to anger the already-pissed-off strongest Vongola Guardian, thank you very much) and stepped away when she had finished doing it.

"…Mammon-_san_, you're in your "thing", aren't you?" the Varia's Mist gave Chrome a "you-think?" look.

"If I say yes will you _shut up_ and _don't_ bother me until I'm _done_ with my _fucking_ job?" they mentally gaped.

_She even didn't ask for payment for the information!_

They immediately nodded and silently did what she told them.

_At least we now know she's desperate enough now…_

And _that_'s just the beginning of their endless torture in the modelling business.

* * *

But of course, they still didn't know about it until they were in _that_ phase of being a model.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **How long since I last update my stories? A week? A month? Or more than a month? Anyways, long story short, was having last term exams, having remedial exams, and writers' block (at least the first two already done for the time being…). This should've been longer, but my brain's already dead… Reviews on making this better and helping me get out from WB are appreciated, thank you very much!

Have a nice day.

Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 19.06.2014]

* * *

**Rica S. K:** …somehow I find it a bit depressing (for me)—but anyway, thanks for the review. :)

**Yuki:** Glad you liked it, and thanks for the reviews. :)

**Neko and Niky:** Because every epic wars always started by a piece of pie (nah, not really). I'm thinking to make a one-shot about it—wish me good luck. :D And yes, Tsuna thanks you for that comment—also thanks for the review. :D

**MidnightMirror:** Glad you like and think this is funny—I never thought it was, unfortunately… and thanks for the review. :)

**krazydomino:** Thanks for the compliment and review! And yes they will—they also got the same "punishment" like the Guardians from Tsuna. Here are two Varias for you, dear~ :D

**Okita . Kagura:** Oh dear, unfortunately I can't—maybe just hints…?—since Hibari's already paired with Chrome (in here, for humor purposes, at least). How about a 1886 one-shot later? I already have the prompt for the fic—sorry I can't put your favorite pairing in here. :( But anyways, thanks for the review. :)

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 23.06.2014] [Jakarta, 28.08.2014]


End file.
